Bittersweet
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: La vida es una mezcla de momentos dulces y ácidos. No hay felicidad completa, ni miseria absoluta. Y cuando se es mujer, en la vida simplemente se desdibujan los límites. Agridulce es el sabor de las mujeres reales de carne y hueso...
1. Chapter I: Hope

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu. No yuri ni FemSlash.

**S****ummary:** _Hay razones que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Hay sentimientos que solo se expresan con miradas. Hay secretos que únicamente pueden ser compartidos entre balas y llaves inglesas. _

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Hace un tiempo empecé a verme Full Metal Alchemist Shintetsu y quedé tan prendada que he decidido –gracias a un impulso xD- hacer un pequeño fic. Serán capítulos independientes, centrados en las relaciones entre Roy y Riza y Winry y Edward. Quizá involucre otros personajes, pero como secundarios.

Espero que los disfruten. Aquí les dejo el primer cap.

* * *

><p><strong>De balas y llaves inglesas ´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

I. Hope

La esperanza es como un ancla. Una tal hecha del metal más resistente capaz de aguantar hasta las últimas consecuencias sin desintegrarse. La esperanza no se construye, es casi un elemento connatural a la esencia humana. ¿Qué haríamos los pobres seres humanos sin ella?

…esperanza de que, a pesar de estar viviendo una guerra, las cosas hallen solución. O que exista la redención a los pecados que se comenten con la ilusión de un sueño inalcanzable. Esperanza de que los sacrificios valgan la pena para alguien o para algo más grande en un futuro.

Esperanza es, en muchas ocasiones, lo que mantiene vivas a las personas, que se aferran a ella cuando no queda más que hacer. La esperanza se basa en ideales. No importa si son tontos o irreales.

La esperanza puede tener muchas formas. Puede estar representada en un objeto que solo tiene el valor que le confiere el alma o la memoria, puede ser un sentimiento o un par de palabras dichas al viento, inclusive puede ser una persona misma o lo que ella simboliza.

Riza se ha aferrado a la esperanza durante toda su vida. Sabe que por más fuerte que parezca cuando se enrola en su faceta militar, en su interior _necesita_ de algo para no quebrarse.

De niña nunca tuvo que pensar en que la vida no era lo que le pintaba su madre. Creía en días de primavera interminables y felicidad eterna. Pero luego la muerte vino y se llevó a su primer gran soporte. Conoció el dolor de la pérdida demasiado joven y debió aprender a la fuerza que las nubes de lluvia a veces se quedan décadas enteras oscureciendo al mundo y que la tristeza se instala en el alma como una enfermedad invisible.

La esperanza apareció por primera vez con la forma de un hombre de aspecto distante y un poco maquiavélico. Berthold Hawkeye siempre fue el padre ausente que solo le prestaba atención cuando ella mencionó algún detalle sobre la alquimia. Riza sabía que él estaba sumamente decepcionado por su falta de interés hacia ello, pero nada podía hacer. Ella no había nacido para la alquimia, de ninguna manera, menos aun cuando fue por culpa de esta que su padre se dejó morir.

Demasiado pronto, la esperanza se evaporó de su vida. Tuvo que esperar al menos unos años para volver a encontrarla.

Ese día estaba arreglando –intentando, mejor dicho- las cañerías del cuarto de baño del segundo piso. Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella fue a ver. Casi se sorprendió al verlo.

Roy Mustang era una persona muy extraña para Riza. No comprendía del todo el por qué insistía en aprender alquimia de su padre. De seguro habría otros muchos afuera dispuestos a hacerlo. Pero él era obstinado y perseverante.

Riza, sin embargo, encontró en él la esperanza cuando le habló de los ideales de proteger a Amestris con ayuda de la alquimia. Eran los sueños de un niño, pero Riza no lo sabía y decidió creer en ellos. Por ese entonces ella era una niña también.

Él se marchó tras haber aprendido los secretos de la alquimia del fuego de su padre gracias al enorme círculo de transmutación en su propia espalda. Ella sabía que tendría que tomar las riendas de su vida finalmente y se enlistó en el ejército. Resultó ser una francotiradora nata y pronto se ganó el respeto y la reputación como la mejor. "El ojo del Halcón" fue el apodo que le dieron tras el primer día de haber pisado Ishval.

La esperanza seguía en su memoria como la figura altiva y militar de Roy Mustang. Pero Ishval la rompió por completo y esa esperanza amenazó con morir bajo la arena manchada de sangre inocente. Riza no comprendió –de hecho aún no lo hacía- como es que estaba matando mujeres y niños que ni siquiera sabían defenderse.

Su alma fue entumeciéndose en su interior a causa del horror de una guerra que no discriminaba a nadie, del aliento de la muerte constantemente acechando como un buitre ávido de carne podrida. Llegó a ser una asesina sin corazón con un arma y una puntería perfecta. Una fina máquina de exterminio.

En esa época Riza recuerda el letargo de su mente. Era una autómata que caminaba y disparaba por inercia. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba. Se limitaba a respirar para vivir. Perdió mucho peso y estaba constantemente enferma, pero no le prestaba atención. Nada tenía importancia más que esperar a morir o que todo se acabase. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Pero entonces lo volvió a ver. En su interior osciló una llamita olvidada y se propuso hacer el último intento. Fue a su encuentro y le recriminó los porqués que la consumían día y noche.

Él no tuvo respuesta, pero Riza no buscaba razones.

Los ojos oscuros de Roy eran los de un asesino como ella, martirizados por la pena y el arrepentimiento, tenía ojeras profundas y el rostro demacrado…pero en el fondo –casi el final de su mirada- aun brillaba la determinación del cambio. Aún confiaba en sus ideales.

Y eso le bastó para creer de nuevo, para aferrarse a la esperanza.

La meta fue entonces, sobrevivir a costa de lo que fuera. Y lo hizo. Incluso cuando decidió destruir definitivamente los lazos que la unían con su pasado en casa de su padre y casi muere en el proceso, no se rindió.

En esa ocasión había visto en Roy el pánico que nunca habría imaginado él podría sentir. _"Quémalo, por favor."_ Le había pedido –casi suplicado- _"Necesito asegurarme de que nadie pueda volver a utilizarlo…"_ sabía que eso lo había herido, pues la alquimia de la flama había sido la principal arma de aniquilación masiva contra los ishvalís junto con las explosiones de Kimblee.

El dolor fue casi insoportable. Creyó que iba a morir, pero no podía bajo ningún concepto. Por ello aguantó, por ello aguantaría si volviese a ser necesario. Porque no debía morir hasta ver el sueño de él cumplirse.

Descubrirse en la casa del doctor Knox fue toda una sorpresa, pero lo fue más el verlo en estricta vigilia junto a ella, con la rabia más honda plasmada en sus facciones y hecho un desastre. Luego se separaron, no hubo ningún tipo de despedida efusiva o dramática, tan solo se dieron la espalda tras el saludo militar de rigor.

Ella ni siquiera sabía si volverían a encontrarse, pero tenía la…esperanza de que así fuera.

Meses después de que terminó su entrenamiento avanzado en las montañas del paso de Briggs en el norte, fue llamada a Ciudad del Este ante _su_ presencia. Ahora era coronel.

El despacho al que entró era lo suficientemente amplio y desprovisto de personas como para sentirse vulnerable. Solo estaba él, mirándole con una fijeza absoluta y una expresión indescifrable. La felicidad aleteó con fuerza en su pecho aunque nunca alcanzó a reflejarse en su rostro.

Él la había elegido como la _Reina_ de su tablero, la pieza más poderosa del tablero, la compañera y guardiana del _Rey_. La encargada de vigilar, no solo su seguridad personal sino la seguridad de sus ideales de alguna insensatez.

Ella le aseguró con firmeza, sin vacilación que lo seguiría hasta el infierno si quería. Y así sería. Ya había estado en el infierno, no tenía problemas en regresar ahí con tal de ayudarle a cumplir los ideales que eran la Gran Esperanza de ambos y de muchos otros.

Ya no tenía esperanza de ser redimida, ni de obtener la salvación o el perdón por sus atroces pecados. Tenía la esperanza humilde de ser parte de la construcción de un futuro distinto para las generaciones venideras…para personas como los hijos de Edward y Winry o para los que tendría Alphonse con May Chang.

¿Y luego?

Una sola esperanza más…

…morir lejos de todo, cuidando la espalda de aquel que era su faro de esperanza, uno que nunca la había abandonado.

Ese era su significado personal de _Felicidad…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, ojalá les haya gustado. Y bueno, como ya saben, lo que hay que hacer ahora es ir al botoncito de abajo y dejarme un comentario ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que sí!

Okay, trataré de no tardar más de diez días en publicar el próximo capítulo. Y será centrado en Winry Rockbell.

¡Los quiero!

**Evelyn Fiedler.**


	2. Chapter II: Princess

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu. No yuri ni FemSlash.

**S****ummary:** _Hay razones que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Hay sentimientos que solo se expresan con miradas. Hay secretos que únicamente pueden ser compartidos entre balas y llaves inglesas. _

* * *

><p><strong>`De balas y llaves inglesas ´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

* * *

><p>II. Princesa<p>

Winry nunca se había considerado a sí misma una princesa, a pesar de lucir como una –cabellos rubios larguísimos y ojos azules-. Quizá de niña alguna vez lo había soñado, pero, vamos… ¿Qué princesa real trabaja como mecánica (Un tanto maniática) de automails? Era evidente que las princesas eran sumisas, delicadas y débiles y ella, de ninguna manera era esas cosas.

Tal vez un poco llorona, pero jamás débil. ¡No señor! Después de todo aún tenía la capacidad de sonreír a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres de manera increíblemente injusta en la masacre de Ishval y haber pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia involucrada inconscientemente en un conflicto de aterradoramente enormes proporciones.

Una princesa no tenía que enfrentarse a asesinos con brazos quirúrgicamente añadidos, homúnculos con sed de poder o alquimistas maniáticos de apariencia amigable con piedras filosofales. Las princesas vivían en castillos resplandecientes y no es casitas de campo comunes y corrientes y desde luego, las princesas podían aguardar con seguridad a su príncipe azul, mientras que ella tenía que andar de aquí para allá procurando que su príncipe no se rompiese el brazo o la pierna de automail que ella misma le había puesto.

No, ella _de ninguna manera_ era una princesa.

El sol esa mañana brillaba en todo su magnífico esplendor enganchado en un cielo azul como sus ojos, muy pocas nubes rondaban los alrededores, prometiendo un día cálido y sin lluvias. Era uno de esos días que a ella le encantaban.

Se levantó sin prisa alguna, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no alborotar a la masa que se ocultaba arrebujada en las sábanas. Alguno que otro cabello rubio se escapaba por entre los pliegues de la tela y se mecía al compás de una respiración pausada y serena. Oh, que adorable era cuando estaba dormido…

_Aja, claro. Pero __**únicamente**__ dormido, para dejarlo en el registro._

Winry se rió silenciosamente y se encaminó a la cocina. Una de las cosas que había aprendido, que no correspondían a una princesa (¿Cuándo se ha visto a una princesa teniendo que levantarse a preparar el desayuno?), era que a los hombres como el suyo se les conquista por el estómago, así que encendió el fogón y dispuso un par de ollas y una tetera que empezó a emitir un leve pitido.

Por la ventanita encima del lavaplatos pudo ver a su abuela, pequeñita y fumadora, trabajando en el huerto que habían plantado cuando _él _había regresado finalmente tras ese viaje al Este. Desde luego, Pinako no era de las mujeres que se quedasen en cama mucho tiempo, Winry se preguntaba cómo es que tenía tanta energía siendo ya tan mayor. (Desde luego, no le preguntaría por nada del mundo a menos que quisiese un golpe en la cabeza)

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, algo menos de una hora más tarde, regresó a la habitación y se atragantó con la risa que espontáneamente luchó por emerger de su garganta al ver a un rubio _desparramado_ sobre la cama, con la cabeza rozando el suelo y un charco de –Ugh- baba mojando los jirones de sábana.

―¡Edward! ―gritó con cierta malicia, provocando que el antes apacible joven, se sobresaltara espectacularmente cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ―exclamó el pobre, totalmente desorientado. Winry se sintió un poco culpable.

―Oh, lo siento. No es nada.―sonrió ella dubitativamente―. El desayuno está listo. Ven pronto.

Edward Elric observó a su joven _novia_ salir de la habitación, desconcertado. Quiso enojarse porque había sido ciertamente desconsiderada a despertarlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, al él mismo salir hacia la cocina y verla sirviéndole el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción, sintió esa impotencia.

Él realmente no _podía_ enojarse con ella. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Winry era como una princesa, aunque de una especie curiosa. No era orgullosa, caprichosa ni arrogante y en cambio sí era trabajadora, autosuficiente y determinada. Si había tenido que aguardar en casa mientras él luchaba por solucionar el desastre de los homúnculos en Central, nunca había dudado en ir hasta donde él estuviese para prestarle ayuda en lo que pudiese (Generalmente arreglando los automails que destrozaba en batalla).

Él estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella. Era su princesa del mundo real, no de cuentos de hadas. Una princesa indudablemente hermosa, dulce, amable y sorprendentemente empática con todo el mundo. Él no conocía al primero que no encontrase a Winry encantadora o al menos, una buena persona.

A veces se preguntaba si él realmente merecía tenerla después de haberla hecho llorar y preocuparse tantas veces. Se lo había hecho saber una vez y para su felicidad, ella le había respondido "El amor es así, Ed. No eliges realmente de quien te enamoras, pero sí escoges que hacer por amor. Creo que yo ya he decidido"

Desde ese día ya habían pasado algunos meses. En ese tiempo se habían demostrado con tantos y tan sutiles detalles los sentimientos que se profesaban, que él ya no tenía miedo ni duda y estaba listo para hacer lo que siempre, desde niño, había soñado con hacer (Aunque de niño no entendiese del todo la situación y sus implicaciones).

Se sentó a la mesa y aguardó a que la abuela y Winry se sentasen con él. Den ladró alegremente cuando le sirvieron en su propio plato. El desayuno transcurrió ameno, leyendo el periódico y las cartas que llegaban ocasionalmente de Central, Ishval y Xing.

―Al parecer, Ling está teniendo muchos problemas para convencer a Lan Fan de ser la Emperatriz. ―Comentó Ed distraídamente, sosteniendo la carta que Al le había enviado.

―Ah, pienso que es cuestión de tiempo, al igual que el Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye. ―dijo Winry con ojos soñadores. A Ed no se le pasó desapercibido.

Pinako asintió en silencio.

―Esos dos tienen demasiada historia encima como para ignorar el hecho de que no podrían compartir la vida con personas ajenas.

―Además, el matrimonio tendría que ser algo muy sencillo de decidir cuando la persona a la que amas te conoce de esa manera. ―secundó Winry mientras se levantaba para recoger los platos sucios.

Ed estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en su cabeza. Era bueno _–demasiado-_ saber que Winry no le tenía fobias al compromiso. (Aunque quizá el de las fobias había sido otro…)

Pero entonces, el día se pasó volando y de pronto ya estaba próximo el atardecer. Edward caminaba de aquí para allá, sin poder estarse quieto por el nerviosismo. Den lo observaba curiosa y de vez en vez ladraba para llamar su atención. Ambos estaban en el pórtico de la casita esperando a que Winry terminase con su último cliente del día.

La mera idea le estaba causando retorcijones a Ed en el estómago. La cajita de satín oculta en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón pesaba diez toneladas más de lo que debería. Entonces escuchó el picaporte abriéndose y apareció Winry con una señora mayor que caminaba cómodamente con un automail en vez de su pierna izquierda. Ed sonrió a la anciana y la observó marcharse.

Luego se volvió hacia Winry.

―¿Quisieras dar un paseo conmigo? ―murmuró, extendiendo un brazo con galantería ensayada.

Winry se sonrojó levemente.

―¡Tonto! ―farfulló aceptando el gesto del rubio, sonriendo con la cabeza gacha.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, admirando en cómplice silencio los colores y las formas del cielo en pleno crepúsculo. Ed la llevó hasta un lugar en la campiña desde donde se podía avistar un paisaje extenso de montañas verdes y casitas desperdigadas.

Winry lucía feliz allí, con las luces anaranjadas y violetas jugando sobre la piel de su rostro y brazos. Que hermosa princesa era ella. Ed tragó con dificultad mientras revolvía en el interior de su bolsillo hasta dar con la cajita.

Tembló al momento de pararse frente a la chica y arrodillarse a sus pies. Los ojos de Winry se abrieron de pura sorpresa y se tambaleó al comprender el asunto. Edward le tomó la mano derecha y la miró a los ojos. Tenía un nudo espantoso en la garganta, pero eso no lo detendría. SI no lo había logrado un grupo de homúnculos ni dios en persona, nada lo haría.

Respiró hondo.

―Yo…me pasé media vida alejándome de ti porque quería hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Ya he hecho algo y ahora quiero vivir y ser feliz ―tragó en seco―. Quisiera saber si tú…quieres acompañarme en la aventura de vivir esta vida…te prometo que ya no me alejaré y buscaré hacerte feliz a cada momento.

Winry soltó un sollozo mientras un montón de lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. Se dejó caer junto a Ed y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya casi no había luz, pero no parecía ser importante.

―Ed, lo siento. Estoy llorando de felicidad ¿Sabes? ―dijo separándose para verlo a los ojos―. Odié cada momento que tuve que esperar en casa sin saber si volverías, pero ahora estás aquí…y no puedo ser más feliz. ¡Claro que acepto!

Una sonrisa desde el corazón se deslizó hasta el rostro de Edward Elric y se sintió lleno. Le colocó en anillo plateado en el dedo anular a Winry y la besó apasionadamente, dando el alma por completo.

Winry pensó entonces que aunque quizá ella no era una princesa a toda regla, su vida había sido tan épica como la de los cuentos y ahora su final feliz estaba ante ella, tan real que podía sentirlo como un mariposario completo en su estomago. Su príncipe de ensueño la amaba y planeaba pasar la vida con ella.

¿Eso no es acaso lo que sueñan todas las princesas?

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Ya saben, cualquier corrección, sugerencia o recomendación se agradece. El próximo cap es Royai, un poco de drama y comedia.

Hasta entonces!

**Evelyn~**


	3. Chapter III: Happiness

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu. No yuri ni FemSlash.

**S****ummary:** _Hay razones que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Hay sentimientos que solo se expresan con miradas. Hay secretos que únicamente pueden ser compartidos entre balas y llaves inglesas. _

* * *

><p><em>Hola, chicos. <em>

_En primer lugar, quiero disculparme sinceramente porque dejé abandonado este pobre fic; no tengo intenciones de ponerlo en hibernación, pero este año ha sido de locos. Agradezco a aquellos que continuarán leyendo. En segundo lugar, decidí cambiar el concepto del fic, ya no van a ser viñetas exclusivamente de Riza y Winry, sino de todas las personajes femeninas de FMA (sin importar la relevancia. Todas.)_

_Gracias por leer, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar cada semana. Gracias._

_Evelyn~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>`De balas y llaves inglesas ´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

III. Felicidad.

Trisha Elric es una mujer realmente simple con la curiosa habilidad de extraer a cualquier situación un lado positivo; no carga a cuestas alguna cruz de un pasado turbio, no esconde segundas intenciones o ambiciones peligrosas ni guarda secretos oscuros. Es ella, tal y como todos la ven. Sonriente e increíblemente cálida; una mujer de campo con una única aspiración en la vida:

Ser feliz.

La felicidad para Trisha –al igual que ella- es simple. No radica en el dinero o las posesiones materiales, tampoco en el cumplimiento de metas individuales con un oficio o alguna necesidad de poder. Trisha cree en el amor verdadero y el valor incalculable de una vida sencilla, pues entre menos complicada sea, más se disfruta.

Su felicidad está en enamorarse y ser amada a cambio (Ser simple no significa ser tonta, claro está y el sacrificio de un amor no correspondido no va con ella, de cualquier forma), vivir en una casita cualquiera en lo alto de una colina para acercarse un poco más al cielo y tener un par de retoños que le hagan compañía y a los cuales enseñarles a luchar por lo que sueñan.

Cuando conoció a Van Hohenheim, años atrás en la flor de su juventud, creyó que era una especie de aparición. Estaba esperando algunos envíos de Central y él estaba simplemente ahí con una valija muy vieja y una expresión triste. Parecía un ángel –Trisha aún se sonroja cuando lo recuerda- de cabellos y ojos como el oro.

Una de las grandes debilidades de Trisha siempre fue el preocuparse por la gente triste. El hombre la miró un poco estupefacto cuando ella le preguntó si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo.

―Lo siento ―respondió cansinamente―, es solo que estoy agotado.

veinte minutos más tarde Hohenheim se encontraría así mismo sentado a la mesa de una casita de campo humilde frente a los padres de Trisha que no podían dejar de observarlo con algo de sorpresa.

"_Es un extranjero, madre. Lo invité a cenar porque eso es lo que se debe hacer. ¡Tenemos que honrar la fama de Resembool por su hospitalidad!"_

Eso había canturreado Trisha y sus padres no tuvieron más que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, el asunto no se quedó en una cena. Trisha descubrió –a fuerza de sonsacarle palabras a Hohenheim- que no tenía a donde ir ni motivos para marcharse por lo que terminó como un inquilino en la casa de los Elric, pagando con trabajos.

Hohenheim nunca emitió su opinión al respecto –Trisha no le preguntó- y pasó el tiempo y poco a poco empezó a sentirse cómodo…como _en__ casa_. Trabajaba arreglando cosas que se rompían en casa de los habitantes del pueblo y eso le ganó el afecto y el respeto de los lugareños. Incluso la huraña Pinako Rockbell se convirtió en una buena amiga suya.

Los señores Elric vieron como poco a poco la amistad que se había formado entre su hija y el curioso extranjero iba convirtiéndose en algo más. No se lo demostraban; Trisha era demasiado tímida y Hohenheim exageradamente correcto –rayando en lo medieval-. Al principio habían tenido sus reservas –nunca hablaba de su familia o del lugar del cual provenía-, pero su actitud servicial y diligente no podían ser falsas. Podían estar tranquilos de que Trisha quedaría en buenas manos.

El día en que los señores Elric murieron llovió como hacía mucho que no llovía. Trisha no lloró, sin embargo. Su alma se encontraba sobrecogida, pero entendía que morir era parte del ciclo natural de la vida. Además, Hohenheim nunca se separó de su lado…

…nunca en más de siete años.

La vida de Trisha paso a paso fue acomodándose en un borrón de días cálidos en la casita de campo heredada de sus padres (en lo alto de una colina, por cierto) y paseos al mercado en compañía de aquel que ahora era su compañero.

Fue tiempo después que se enteró que Hohenheim era un alquimista. No tenía inconvenientes con eso (en realidad le resultaba altamente interesante) pero le carcomía el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho nada. ¿Qué motivo tendría?

Ella presentía que Hohenheim tenía una historia que le pesaba sobre los hombros; podía verlo allí en el fondo de su mirada, en el lugar en el que se refleja el alma. El hombre se sorprendió ante la audacia de su dulce compañera, dudó y desvío la vista ahora anegada en lágrimas.

Trisha aguardó en total silencio. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que debía respetar el luto de un hombre que ha sufrido en soledad tanto tiempo.

Hohenheim suspiró exhausto y Trisha pensó que lucía más viejo de lo que era en esos momentos. La historia que le contó entre murmullos apenas audibles fue algo que ella nunca habría imaginado. Era tan fantástica como macabra y desoladora, sin embargo, no había forma de no creer en ese par de ojos dorados que derramaban lágrimas frías con cada palabra que evocaba un recuerdo.

Trisha se arrodilló y lo acunó en sus brazos cuando ya los sollozos no pudieron permitirle continuar. También lloró en silencio compartiendo la pena para hacerla un poquito más llevadera. Si bien ella no entendía nada de alquimia, si podía comprender la sensación terrible de estar completamente solo.

Esa noche Trisha le prometió que nunca lo dejaría solo, que estaría a su lado siempre y lo amaría hasta que fuesen viejos, que morirían juntos y se encontrarían en la otra vida…

Hohenheim no tuvo corazón ni fuerzas para hacerle comprender que él no podía morir, que el precio de su pecado era sufrir eternamente o sacrificar lo poco que le quedaba de alma para destruir al Homúnculo, al pequeño del frasco.

El día que nació Edward fue el último paso de su felicidad. Trisha desde ese día nunca necesitó de nada más. Tenía amor, paz y futuro. Y sin embargo, la vida le regaló un segundo ángel. Alphonse era la viva imagen del abuelo.

Por ello, el día en que avistó _ese __destello_ en los ojos de Hohenheim no se entristeció siquiera. Ella sabía que el día llegaría y que tendría que entenderlo. Esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

Él apenas fue capaz de decirle que tenía que solucionar el desastre que se estaba urdiendo bajo los suelos de Amestris y que era enteramente su culpa. Trisha sonrió y asintió.

―Lo comprendo. ―dijo cálidamente.

Hohenheim hizo una mueca. No podía comprender como aquella mujer podía ser tan increíblemente buena. Ojalá dios existiera para poder tener a quien agradecerle la bendición. Ella y los pequeños le habían brindado una razón para vivir y para aspirar a la felicidad.

―Me marcho para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para Edward y Alphonse ―musitó con la voz ahogada―. Para que puedas perdonarme por hacerte sufrir tantas veces…Trisha yo―

Trisha lo silenció con un beso tan lleno de amor que lo dejó paralizado. No hubo adioses ni despedidas luego, tan solo un cruce de miradas resignadas.

La vida de los tres Elric continuó apacible por un tiempo hasta que algo totalmente ginesperado hizo que Trisha sintiese miedo, pavor como nunca antes. La enfermedad pronto le avisó que no podría cumplir su promesa.

Cuando lo comprendió lloró con fuerza de rabia y amargura. Trisha es humana a la final y su corazón también es capaz de sucumbir a las emociones que matan. Lloró porque dejaría a sus retoños solos y porque no envejecería junto a su compañero.

Recordó, entonces, _que __morir __era__ parte __del __ciclo __natural __de __la __vida_ y que a fin de cuentas la felicidad había sido la constante en si vida. Que no tenía arrepentimientos, deudas o remordimientos con nada ni nadie.

Prometió entonces esperarlo con paciencia el tiempo que fuese necesario.

…Y la paciencia, a pesar de ser un árbol de raíces muy amargas, dio frutos dulces.

―_Lo siento, Trisha. Te hice esperar demasiado._

―_No…me alegro de que estés aquí. Bienvenido a casa._

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**


	4. Chapter IV: Coffee

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu.

**S****ummary:** _Hay razones que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Hay sentimientos que solo se expresan con miradas. Hay secretos que únicamente pueden ser compartidos entre balas y llaves inglesas. _

* * *

><p><strong>De balas y llaves inglesas ´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

VI. Café

Pertenecer a la milicia de Amestris implica, entre muchas otras cosas, tener un fuerte sentido del deber y la disciplina. Difícilmente se triunfa cuando se es negligente o perezoso. (Hay excepciones, claro está) Y para una mujer es doblemente complicado debido al arraigado machismo aún existente entre las filas de militantes.

No hay espacios para los placeres ni las distracciones cuando se persiguen metas importantes, eso es algo que la General Armstrong sabe muy bien.

Directa, eficaz, imparcial, firme y eficiente. Olivier Mira Armstrong es el tipo _casi __inexistente_ de mujer que posee el potencial para ser exitosa como militar. Su vida se rige estrictamente bajo normas inamovibles de disciplina, orden y valores que concuerdan con la búsqueda de un bien común a cualquier precio.

Su mente es el ejemplo de un reloj de alta calidad en perfecto funcionamiento. Percibe, observa, analiza, discierne, valora, retroalimenta y concluye en segundos, luego pasa a la acción que, a su juicio, sea la más eficaz para completar su objetivo. Los engranajes se encuentran perfectamente encajados.

Todo aquello que merezca su atención es calculado fríamente en su cabeza. Ella es la _Reina __del __Hielo_ por la férrea tenacidad y legendaria rapidez que posee para defender su muralla. Hay muy pocas cosas que la saquen de sus casillas realmente…

…y sin duda una de ellas, es la ausencia de café en la mañana.

―¡MILES!

_Esto_, desde luego, _no__es_ una distracción. Es algo _completamente_ necesario.

―¿Señora?

―No hay café, Miles.

_Oh, cielos._

El Ishvalita se acomoda los lentes con el dedo índice y carraspea.

―Comprendo… ¡Permiso para hablar, General!

La rubia se apoya en el mango de su sable.

―Concedido.

―Estamos en medio de una tormenta, General.

Miles intenta imprimir en el tono genérico de voz un _algo_ que le permita a su superior razonar correctamente. –no es que vaya a intentar decir eso, claro-

―¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Ve al grano, Miles!

Él suprime la exhalación que escala por su garganta.

―Los caminos hasta el pueblo más cercano están totalmente taponados con nieve. No hay ningún militar que pueda ir sin arriesgarse a―

―¡He entrenado a los hombres con más cojones de Amestris y me dices que le tienen miedo a una pequeña ventisca? ―Brama la General estrellando la punta del sable contra el suelo.

Miles se reacomoda los lentes.

―Las temperaturas bajan cada vez más, dentro de un par de horas podrán congelar los órganos internos en segundos, General. Podrían morir al instante de hipotermia o congelación.

La General entrecierra sus ojos con disgusto y Miles comprende que esa explicación no es realmente _válida_ para ella.

―Bien. Convoca a todos en la plataforma de entrenamientos ahora mismo.

El –recién promovido- Teniente Coronel asiente con seco movimiento de cabeza y se marcha con cadencia militar. Su voz no delata absolutamente nada del stress que comienza a acumulársele en la base del cuello mientras avisa a todo el personal activo para que se reúnan en el lugar indicado.

Ha estado trabajando en Ishval desde hace un tiempo, pero siempre es bueno volver a casa…_a__ visitar __de __vez __en __cuando_.

Quince minutos después, la General Armstrong atraviesa las puertas y se detiene frente a su batallón de hombres. Nadie osa moverse.

―Estoy irritada caballeros ―grita a todo pulmón y esas tres palabras provocan escalofríos a cada uno de los soldados en formación―, se me ha informado que ninguno de ustedes tiene los _huevos_ para atravesar la pequeña ventisca e ir a conseguir las provisiones que escasean.

Nadie dice nada, inclusive, nadie siquiera cruza la mirada con la General.

Los _osos_ de Briggs son soldados que trascienden mucho más allá de ser simples herramientas en juegos de poder, o al menos, así es como los ha tratado siempre su General; son como hermanos, prácticamente familia. Conocen la mayoría de las cosas relevantes de sus camaradas, ya sea por el tiempo que llevan viviendo bajo un mismo techo o por la cantidad de situaciones que han debido enfrentar hombro a hombro.

Todos ellos, conocen a su General. Saben que es despiadadamente estricta pero que a la vez posee un sentido sólido de justicia. Saben que es irrevocablemente fiel y leal a su gente y a sus ideales. Saben que sus órdenes son irrefutables y sus normas principios de vida que _siempre_ se acatan.

Saben, por ejemplo, que la diligencia _absoluta_ es indispensable.

Ellos lo comprenden y procuran al máximo no permitir que la situación llegue al límite- que es lo que resulta que sucede en ese preciso instante.

Lo que ellos no saben es que no es ninguna falta de diligencia, es solo un _capricho,_el único que Olivier Armstrong ha tenido en toda su vida. Y sólo Miles tiene conocimiento.

En ese momento, la entrada de la plataforma se abre y joven centinela se acerca corriendo hasta la General. Con la respiración errática logra hacer el saludo militar de rigor y aguarda a que su superior le permita hablar. La General Armstrong asiente y da la orden.

―General, divisamos una pequeña tropa de soldados acercarse desde Ciudad del Norte. Por los uniformes sabemos que son soldados de Amestris, pero no se ha recibido ningún comunicado de alguna visita protocolaria.

El joven pronuncia todo tan rápido como se lo permite la lengua y luego se queda rígido de nuevo, esperando órdenes para proceder.

La rubia frunce el ceño y los labios. ¿Quién demonios llega a _su_ fortaleza sin avisarle? El malhumor barbota en su interior como lava caliente. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a zancadas hacia la entrada de la muralla. ¡A menos que el Führer en persona sea el que se aproxima, quien quiera que sea, se las va a ver con ella!

La puerta de la muralla se abre con un estruendo y no ha pisado la nieve cuando Miles y un Teniente Segundo recién promovido de enorme estatura (Muy parecido al Capitán Bucaneer, se recuerda) se apostan junto a ella como un par de macizos pilares.

No es que los necesite, pero de seguro la imagen visual intimida a primera vista.

Tras unos minutos se vislumbran las siluetas de cinco personas avanzando en medio de la furiosa tormenta (Miles no exageraba cuando había descrito la ferocidad de la naturaleza, en este caso) hacia ellos.

Pasó al menos un cuarto de hora más hasta que las siluetas se definieron lo suficiente como para que los soldados de Briggs pudiesen distinguirlos. La General casi se ahoga con su saliva y debió hacer acopio de su férreo autocontrol para evitar desenvainar su sable y decapitar a la figura que lideraba a las otras cuatro.

¿Qué mierda hacían en el Norte?

El líder del grupo hizo el saludo militar correspondiente y Olivier se vio forzada a responderle.

―Mustang, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

El _flamante__ nuevo _General de Ciudad del Este, Roy Mustang, sonrió.

―Como siempre demuestras los modales de una dama de una antigua familia de Amestris, ¿no es así, General Armstrong?

La vena en la frente de la rubia militar se disparó y empezó a latir violentamente.

―Creo que no voy a volver a preguntar…_General_.

Mustang no borró el sarcasmo de su expresión y agitó una mano despreocupadamente.

―Decidí llegar un poco antes para realizar la planeación del próximo Entrenamiento conjunto entre el Este y el Norte.

La General levantó una ceja. La vena latía con fuerza tornando sus ansias de cafeína en casi una necesidad inmediata. El tic de su ojo izquierdo empezó a descontrolarse.

―¿Por qué no se me notificó?

El General arrugó la frente.

―Las cartas se enviaron hace una semana, General.

Miles observó de reojo a su superior. La tormenta había iniciado hacía tres días interrumpiendo las vías de correo terrestre y la mayoría de las comunicaciones por radio.

La General apretó el mango de su sable y recorrió con la mirada a los recién llegados. A parte de Mustang venían Hawkeye –por supuesto-, Havoc, una desconocida de cabello negro y…_¿Scar?_

―Adelante. ―suspiró.

La pequeña comitiva del Este y Scar entraron agradeciendo el calor que chocó contra ellos al instante. Únicamente Hawkeye y Scar permanecieron imperturbables.

―Mustang, a mi despacho. Ahí hablaremos. ―indicó la General mientras se ponía en marcha. El General del Este le dirigió una mirada significativa a su –ahora- Coronel y esta, a su vez asintió.

―Aguardaré aquí, General ―dijo.

―Olvídalo Hawkeye ―negó la General, llamando la atención de la francotiradora―. Si tengo que sentarme a discutir con Mustang, será mejor que haya alguien con cerebro que le recuerde lo que hay que hacer.

Mustang hizo una mueca curiosa. Hawkeye asintió y saludó militarmente antes de seguir a ambos Generales por un pasillo.

Havoc y la otra mujer, Rebecca, se encontraron con Falman y se escabulleron en medio de risas. Scar se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio hasta que Miles lo abordó y le propuso un recorrido por la fortaleza.

* * *

><p>La General del Norte entró a la cocina varias horas más tarde con taquicardia. Las manos le temblaban, todos sus tics se habían disparado y sudaba frío.<p>

Necesitaba urgentemente una taza de café muy oscuro.

Pero la _jodida_ tormenta _de __mierda_ se negaba rotundamente a menguar lo suficiente para ser medianamente seguro el abandonar la muralla.

De seguro moriría pronto. Por suicidio o por un paro cardíaco, pero moriría.

Mustang era el mayor cretino que había podido tener la desgracia de conocer. Un bastardo idealista y _con__ sentido __del __humor_. Para su desdicha, era un bastardo lo suficientemente inteligente, ambicioso y astuto para aspirar al puesto de Führer.

Oh, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando fuese Führer –si lo lograba, claro- no podría seguir llamándolo _bastardo_ o _energúmeno __idiota_. Tendría que aprovechar mientras pudiera.

Honestamente, no sabía cómo alguien tan razonable y sensata como Hawkeye podía soportarlo. Estaba segura de que era ella el motivo por el cual él había llegado tan lejos. Si no fuese por el hecho de que Mustang estaba profundamente _idiotizado_-¿Enamorado era otra forma de decirlo?- por ella, la retendría en el Norte para que le enseñase al _intento__ de __francotiradores_ recién salidos de la academia lo que era tener agallas y precisión. Le gustaba la idea de mujeres pateándoles el culo a los hombres arrogantes.

Era otra mujer que valía la pena en la milicia.

Se permitió soltar un suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

―No se encuentra bien, Olivier.

El sobresaltó que ella se llevó fue tan exagerado, que en una milésima de segundo el interlocutor se hallaba totalmente acorralado contra la pared con el filo del sable perfectamente encajado en su cuello.

Pasaron dos, quizás tres segundos de silencio_incomodísimo_ en los que la General y el Ishvalita se observaron mutuamente.

―Lamento haberla asustado. ―dijo Scar sin atisbo de miedo o si quiera sorpresa. La General bufó y envainó su arma.

―¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí? ―gruñó furiosa por el hecho de que simplemente había bajado la guardia muy pronto. Ni siquiera lo había _sentido._

Scar se encogió de hombros sin mutar su expresión….o mejor, su _falta_ de expresión.

―El Teniente Coronel Miles tenía asuntos que atender.

La rubia militar se volteó dispuesta a salir de la cocina pero la mano de Scar firmemente asiendo su muñeca se lo impidió.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon con sorpresa mayúscula. ¿Acaso él- él…_la__ había __tocado?_

Scar no se movió de su sitio cuando los ojos de la General se fijaron en él como un par de cuchillas de hielo; fríos y peligrosos.

―Suélteme.

Scar negó.

―Algo la está perturbando.

La General desenvainó su sable y lo apuntó sin vacilar de nuevo hacía el cuello del Ishvalita.

―Le cortaré el brazo por la osadía.

―Le traje café.

_Eso_, sin duda, la descolocó a tal punto que el arma se estrelló contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo.

La mente, normalmente veloz y analítica, de Olivier Mira Armstrong se bloqueó. _¿Qué __había __dicho?__¿Café?_

―¿Va a calmarse ahora? Debería ver a un médico, Olivier, la cafeína, según el doctor Marcoh, es altamente adictiva.

Claro, ahora _él_ estaba mofándose de _ella._ Era la frase más elaborada que escuchaba del hombre desde hacía mucho.

―Creo que debo ir a buscar a la Coronel Hawkeye. Hasta luego, Olivier.

Y se fue.

Así no más.

Dejándola en un estado de pasmo nunca antes experimentado.

Momentos después entró Miles y se quedó quieto al ver a su superior parada en medio de la cocina totalmente inmóvil y con su sable en el suelo. No se preocupó al ver que no tenía heridas, tan solo parecía muy…absorta.

Luego, reparó en el enorme pote de cristal en la sobremesa.

―Oh, ¿Ha encontrado café?

La General reaccionó entonces y se agachó para recoger el sable; lo envainó y luego agarró el pote de café. Le lanzó una mirada fría a Miles antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta.

―No. Ha sido un regalo.

Minutos más tarde, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, se encontraría así misma con una taza de café negro debatiéndose dos preguntas muy problemáticas.

_¿Por__ qué_–mierdas-_le __había __regalado __café __cuando__ nadie__ –__absolutamente __nadie-__sabía __de__ su __pequeña __adicción__ salvo __su __familia __y __dos __soldados __(uno __de __los __cuales __estaba__ muerto)?_

Y la cereza del pastel…

_¿Cómo __es __que __se __sentía_ 'molesta' _de __saber __que __él __debía__encontrar__ a __Hawkeye?_

Dio un sorbo a la taza. Aún estaba en blanco.

* * *

><p>Aquí traigo un capítulo que personalmente me gustó mucho. Me encanta el personaje de Olivier, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.<p>

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Evelyn~


	5. Chapter V: Arrepentirse

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu.

**S****ummary:** La vida es una mezcla de momentos dulces y ácidos. No hay felicidad completa, ni miseria absoluta. Y cuando se es mujer, en la vida simplemente se desdibujan los límites. Agridulce es el sabor de las mujeres reales de carne y hueso...

* * *

><p><strong>`Bittersweet ´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

V. Arrepentirse.

* * *

><p>En el Imperio Real de Xing existen numerosas familias divididas entre Nobleza, Corte, comerciantes y campesinos.<p>

Varias familias de campesinos son acogidas por una familia de comerciantes que distribuyen los productos que estos cultivan o fabrican. Al mismo tiempo, varias familias de comerciantes se encuentran inscritas bajo una misma familia de la Corte, que compra los productos o hacen negocios con comerciantes de otros países mediante diplomacia.

Finalmente las familias de la Nobleza (familias de las esposas del emperador) tienen un grupo de familias cortesanas dedicadas a subsanar cualquier necesidad, deseo o capricho de la rama principal.

Sin embargo, como en todo Imperio, siempre hay familias secretas. Anónimas. Se dedican a asuntos confidenciales de las familias reales. Sus integrantes son espectros silenciosos, sombras sin identidad que se mueven sin ser notadas y cumplen tareas que los demás Clanes considerarían _deshonrosas_. Se llaman los Clanes de Sombras.

Lan Fan nació en un Clan de Sombras bajo la tutela del Clan Real de Yao. Desde pequeña la entrenaron para volverse un ente lo más deshumanizado posible. Para ella solo existían las misiones, la tradición y cumplir a toda costa. Nunca recibió el afecto de sus padres, tan sólo un abuelo suyo se preocupaba subrepticiamente por ella: el abuelo Fu. Ella era la heredera de su clan y se esperaba que se dedicase a extensas misiones de recolección de información, espionaje o asesinato político.

Pero como en todo Clan de Sombras, lo que se hace es lo que los líderes del Clan Real decidan. Y decidieron que ella sería la _guardaespaldas_ del heredero del Clan Yao, su alteza real el Príncipe Ling.

Ran Fan sentía un _hondo_ fastidio por el Príncipe Ling. Le resultaba arrogante, pomposo, ignorante y elitista. Una vez había insinuado que se veía como un varón con la ropa que usaba (casi lo golpea de no ser por la intervención de Fu) y en otra ocasión había dicho que era gracioso que una _mujercita_ fuese una guerrera de un Clan de Sombras, que las _mujercitas_ debían quedarse quietas en casa _bordando o algo así _(la única manera que encontró de conservar el autocontrol fue clavándose una aguja en la mano).

Y ahora resultaba que ella_, la guerrera _ debía andar como una niñera cuidando del trasero inútil del principito. ¡Hurra! Lo único rescatable es que Fu había decidido supervisar su rendimiento y se había unido a ella.

Los primeros días Lan Fan se mordía la lengua tan fuerte para no verbalizar sus opiniones que luego tenía que tomar infusiones de sábila pura para cerrar las llagas. Ling se la pasaba de lo lindo paseando de arriba abajo ordenándole cosas sin sentido sólo para hacerla enfadar.

Fu le pedía paciencia y sus padres le ordenaban obediencia. Y ella…_cumplía._ Esa era el objetivo de su existencia.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años las cosas fueron cambiando a la par que ambos, Ling y Lan Fan, iban creciendo. Cuando ella cumplió los veinte, él le regaló un sable con las constelaciones de los dioses de Xing grabadas en la hoja. Era un arma hermosa, al igual que ella, había murmurado Ling en un tono tan bajo y tan apresurado que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

Luego, el emperador enfermó y la guerra civil entre Clanes comenzó. Lan Fan comprendió que la tarea de cuidar a heredero de uno de los clanes más indicados a coronarse como emperador no era ni de lejos sencilla o agradable.

No podía dormir pues tenía que velar la seguridad del sueño de su señor. Tenía que andar siempre, _siempre_ detrás suyo cuidando su espalda, tenía que asesinar a sangre fría y ocultar su identidad. Debió alejarse de su Clan y sus amistades radicalmente. Gracias a los dioses el viejo Fu le ayudaba en la tarea, de no ser así, habría muerto de cansancio.

Los tres, Ling, Fu y Lan Fan se volvieron un equipo sólido. (Lan Fan descubrió que Ling era un guerrero también, por lo que no era _tan inútil.)_

El día que partieron hacia Amestris en la búsqueda de la Inmortalidad, Lan Fan se prometió que cuidaría de su señor a cualquier costo para que lograse ser emperador. Ella sabía que al menos él sería compasivo con sus hermanos y hermanas.

Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que se enamoraría de él sin notarlo.

La travesía a través del desierto fue un infierno en palabras amables. Lan Fan y Fu estaban entrenados para resistir las más inclementes situaciones, pero Ling no. Sin duda era un espadachín excepcional pero su crianza había estado basada en mayor medida en manejar un imperio…

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que Lan Fan no comió ni bebió durante días para guardar provisiones para su señor. Fu no decía nada al respecto, comprendía el deber de su nieta a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. Por ello, cuando divisaron Amestris en el horizonte, fue casi un motivo para celebrar.

El pueblo atestado de mecánicos con miembros metálicos era un lugar complicado para transitar, era de ese tipo de lugares donde todo el mundo nota a los extraños, y ellos siendo de Xing probablemente llamarían demasiado la atención. Por ello, Lan Fan y Fu permanecieron escondidos, vigilando de cerca a su señor, como sombras.

Lan Fan sabía que Ling no había comido desde hacía dos días y en el momento en el que se desmayó en plena calle, solo el agarre de hierro del abuelo la distrajo de lanzarse a auxiliarlo. Pronto vieron como Ling era ayudado por un Amestrian de ojos y cabellos dorados y…un tipo en una armadura enorme.

Lan Fan ahora recuerda su tiempo en Amestris como el más aterrador y a la vez, más gratificante de su vida; duda con seriedad si en realidad, de poder hacerlo, cambiaría lo sucedido. Aunque aún recordaba el dolor atroz, casi imposible de soportar, que le había causado el cortarse el brazo para escapar, sabía que era lo necesario en ese momento. Inclusive, a pesar de que aún años después le pesaba mucho el alma al visitar la tumba del abuelo Fu, sabía que el sacrificio que él había hecho era el que siempre había deseado hacer por la nieta a la que adoraba y por el amo al que había respetado…y querido.

Las cosas siempre sucedían por una razón particular. Toda acción tiene consecuencias y toda consecuencia su lado positivo.

En realidad nunca podría quejarme, piensa Lan Fan sentada en la enorme cama de doseles de satín y seda, mientras acaricia la abultada barriga cubierta por ropajes hermosos.

En ese momento Ling, Emperador de Xing, entra a la habitación con su aire aristócrata y su andar tan presuntuoso, que desde chica le ha fastidiado tanto. Se para frente a ella con una sonrisa curiosa en los labios, luego se arrodilla para besar, primero a su Emperatriz y luego, a su futuro heredero.

―El sol magnífico que sale cada mañana, palidece a tu lado, mi señora ―le dice con un tono solemne y poético que por poco y hace sonrojar a Lan Fan.

Y ella, heredera del Clan de Sombras, Emperatriz de Xing, sonríe y mientras observa la espada que yace colgada en su pared, como su más preciada posesión.

_No, realmente no puede quejarse nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño momento Ling-Lan Fan, siempre estaré convencida de que ella será la Emperatriz de Xing. **

**Saludos.**

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	6. Chapter VI: Atardecer

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu.

**S****ummary:** _La vida es una mezcla de momentos dulces y ácidos. No hay felicidad completa, ni miseria absoluta. Y cuando se es mujer, en la vida simplemente se desdibujan los límites. Agridulce es el sabor de las mujeres reales de carne y hueso..._

* * *

><p><strong>`Bittersweet´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

VI: Atardeceres.

* * *

><p>Siempre se ha preguntado qué significa estar vivo. Qué significa sentir alegría o ira, qué ocurre cuando te rompen el corazón o cuando nace un hijo propio.<p>

No hay absolutamente nada de humanidad en ella, y nunca ha podido evitar pensar que los humanos tienen mucha suerte, aunque no lo diga, aunque no tenga más opción que destruirlos.

Lust observa a los humanos desde lo alto, le gusta ver como un montón de pequeñas vidas efímeras se consumen en lo que parecen segundos. No puede entender demasiadas cosas y por ello siempre ha sentido una fascinación enfermiza por intentar comprenderlo.

Ella sabe que en realidad no existe, es solo una mezcla entre muchas almas en pena sacrificadas para crear una Piedra y un cuerpo inmortalmente bello y resistente compuesto de lo usual: carbón, hidrogeno, oxigeno, silicio, hierro, fosforo, potasio, magnesio, etc, etc…

Sin embargo, cuando mira los pequeños y patéticos humanos, se da cuenta de que al menos ellos tienen algo que ella no, un alma individual con identidad. Ellos son alguien; más importante aún, ellos _saben_ que son fugaces y por ello se esfuerzan en hacer todo lo posible para crear lazos, dejar huellas, forjar rastros. Los humanos son seres a base de esperanza e ilusiones, y por más que Lust se dice a sí misma que ella no moriría y ellos sí y que eso es lo que cuenta, no deja de sentirse muy, pero muy envidiosa.

Quizá debió llamarse Envy entonces.

Ella no tendrá una familia que la cuide, que la consuele, que le ayude a construir un futuro. No tendrá a alguien que la ame con toda la fuerza del alma, que solo tenga pensamientos para ella, que le lleve flores de sorpresa por el simple hecho de que es ella. Ella nunca tendrá la sensación de que el tiempo se acaba y que se cumple un ciclo, que sigue algo más al otro lado.

¿Qué de bueno tiene ser inmortal? ¡Qué gran estupidez es su existencia!

Ha descubierto que no le importa si muere, porque aunque no sabe si hay algo más para ella cuando su existencia desaparezca del mundo terrenal, quiere creer que lo hay, necesita pensar que no es solo un arma que manipular.

Lust, al final del día, sólo quiere hacer de cuenta que es un poquito humana, fingiendo admirar los atardeceres. Sin importar dónde se encuentre, siempre se detiene a observar como el sol se oculta tras el horizonte y el cielo se torna de tonos violáceos y naranjados.

Sabe que parece una mujer muy emotiva cuando se detiene, sin embargo, un atardecer es como morir cada día, porque aunque se ha esforzado durante mucho tiempo para comprender la belleza del momento, nada ocurre en su interior.

Lust solo _finge_, como sabe hacerlo. Y se sabe vacía como una cascara de huevo rota y vieja. No hay _absolutamente nada_ en ella, nada y entonces, desea poder morir, porque así al menos podría decir que termina un ciclo y que le espera otro.

Los atardeceres la matan de a poco, matan su soledad, su _nada_ interior. Y quisiera llorar, pero no hay sentimientos que la motiven, quiere llorar porque ha aprendido de la tristeza y la frustración, pero no siente.

Quizá algún día su vida tenga un atardecer y la piedra roja en su pecho se extinga. Quizá algún día logre encontrar sentido a su existencia prefabricada por un ser que al menos nació un día…

…_quizá._

* * *

><p><strong>Con respecto al cambio de nombre del fic y consiguiente cambio de resumen (summary) admito que fue un giro brusco con respecto a lo que al principio planeé, pero creo que ha sido un buen cambio. <strong>

**Este capítulo es una de esas cosas que se te ocurren en medio de un delirio o una noche sin sueño. Quería hacer algo cntradictorio de Lust con respecto a lo que se vio en los anime y el manga, no sé que opinen, así que un poco de retroalimentación me vendría bien.**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!  
><strong>

**Evelyn~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter VII: Gustos simples

**D****isclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist **no me pertenece.**

**R****ating:** Variable (?)

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers FMA Shintetsu. No yuri ni FemSlash.

**S****ummary:**_La vida es una mezcla de momentos dulces y ácidos. No hay felicidad completa, ni miseria absoluta. Y cuando se es mujer, en la vida simplemente se desdibujan los límites. Agridulce es el sabor de las mujeres reales de carne y hueso..._

* * *

><p><strong>`Bittersweet´<strong>

_By:_ _Evelyn Fiedler._

VII. Gustos simples.

Ah, Central siempre le había gustado mucho. Era una ciudad de bullicio, color y alegría. Rebecca encontraba fascinante la cantidad de cosas que se veían en un territorio tan grande. Ciudad del Este se ubicaba demasiado cerca de Ishval y el desierto, por lo que resultaba mucho más árida y por consiguiente, escueta.

La humareda de la chimenea del tren se disipó al fin y le permitió mirar a sus alrededores. Había mucha gente, como era de esperarse, y mucho júbilo y sonrisas.

Rebecca observó silenciosamente como un par de niños rubios, dejando atrás a una mujer menuda, corrían hacia un hombre adulto que se acababa de bajar del tren con lágrimas en los ojos. Apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía ningún sentido sentirse nostálgica de algo que nunca había tenido.

Tsk, idiota, pensó mientras recogía su valija del suelo y emprendía su camino hacia la salida de la estación. No bien hubo cruzado el umbral, cuando divisó una cabeza muy rubia unida a un cuerpo vestido con un uniforme azul de la milicia.

―¡Oi, Riza!

La recién ascendida, Coronel Hawkeye Riza, se acercó con rapidez y la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto sutil empleado únicamente para las personas importantes en su vida.

―Teniente Primera Rebecca Catalina, felicitaciones por tu promoción. Bienvenida a Ciudad Central ―recitó con formalidad.

Rebecca estuvo tentada a gastarle una broma pero se contuvo al recordar sería inapropiado por varios motivos: primero, ambas estaban en uniforme; segundo, Riza no lo apreciaría para nada; y tercero: ella era subordinada de su rubia amiga.

―¡Muchas gracias, Coronel Hawkeye, señora! ―exclamó con un ligero matiz de mofa que nadie podría captar, excepto la aludida.

El ceño de la Coronel se frunció un poco, pero no mencionó nada al respecto; dio media vuelta indicándole tácitamente que la siguiese hasta un auto negro oficial estacionado a unos pocos metros. Rebecca reconoció al Teniente Havoc al instante, sentado en el asiento del conductor y mascando un cigarro entre los dientes.

―Teniente Primero Havoc, no fume en el automóvil ―ordenó Riza imperturbable. Havoc, que no parecía haberlas oído aproximar, se sobresaltó graciosamente y se atragantó con el humo del tabaco.

―¡Eh…s-si! ―tosido ―. L-lo lamento… ―tosido ―. Hawk- … ¡Coronel!

Riza se limitó a lanzarle una de sus famosas miradas severas y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, ubicándose y mocionando a que Rebecca hiciese lo mismo. Una vez acomodadas, se pusieron en marcha en completo silencio.

Riza, como era de esperarse no abría la boca a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y Havoc conducía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Rebecca se encontró a sí misma deseando que el trayecto al Comando Central fuese más corto para poder salir de ese auto y respirar algo de aire sin tensión.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, llegar al Comando supondría una –muy poco placentera- reunión con el que sería su Comandante Superior.

Rayos, pensó Rebecca, tal vez habría sido mejor declinar de la promoción de rango después de todo.

―Teniente Catalina, espero que no desee permanecer en el auto toda la mañana ―la voz de Riza la hizo brincar en su sitio. Al mirar por la ventanilla Rebecca observó ácidamente el imponente edificio principal del Comando Central.

―Bleh, lo siento… ―murmuró agitando una mano, Riza enarcó una ceja―. …Coronel.

Una vez superado el momento incómodo, los tres oficiales se encaminaron hacia la oficina del famosísimo y muy querido Roy Mustang.

Riza y Havoc se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera y tras un par de golpes protocolarios, entraron sin ceremonia.

―Ohh, Coronel Hawkeye, Teniente Havoc, no tardaron mucho ¿todo en orden? ―se oyó la voz de Mustang.

―Sí, General. Espero que haya avanzado en su papeleo ―comentó ásperamente la Coronel caminando directamente hacia su escritorio. Rebecca entró detrás de Havoc, esperando que de alguna manera hubiese posibilidad de evadir hablar con el flamante nuevo General.

―Teniente Catalina, veo que no ha podido afinar lo suficiente sus modales como para recordar saludar a su superior ―dijo Mustang socarronamente. Rebecca sintió el tic de su ceja dispararse.

―Mis disculpas General ―dijo entre dientes.

Mustang agitó una mano desdeñosamente.

―Ya tendrá tiempo de aprender, Teniente, más aún bajo el férreo mando de la Coronel Hawkeye.

Riza levantó la mirada del papeleo que se encontraba haciendo y frunció el ceño.

―Le agradecería, General, que no pusiera a mis subordinados en mi contra desde el primer día.

Mustang emitió una sonrisa encantadora, que por supuesto no hacia ningún efecto en las féminas presentes. Riza sacudió la cabeza cansinamente y luego se volvió hacia Rebecca.

―Puede tomar asiento por allá, Teniente Catalina ―indicó la rubia Coronel señalando un escritorio vacío exactamente frente a ella. Rebecca asintió y sin más ocupó su lugar.

Una pila de papeles con el sello de la milicia descansaba en una esquina del escritorio y justo al lado un bolígrafo sencillo.

―Huh, mi primer día y ya tengo que revisar un montón de burocracia ―se quejó la pelinegra en voz baja…aunque no lo suficiente.

―Le recomiendo que recuerde que debe ir con la secretaria general a llevar su identificación y a reportarse con su Excelencia, el Führer.

Rebecca suspiró derrotada. Estaría encantada de volver a ver a su querido antiguo superior…Grumman, el pervertido mayor de Ciudad del Este.

―Ah, yo creo que podría esperar un rato…

Riza levantó la mirada del papel que estaba firmando y le dedicó una mirada severa.

―Es una orden, Teniente.

Lo último que alcanzó a oír Rebecca antes de cerrar la puerta fue la risita socarrona de un divertido Mustang y la mordaz respuesta de Hawkeye.

Sinceramente, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando aceptó el puesto?

Rebecca anduvo el camino hacia la oficina del la secretaria del Führer recriminándose la falta de algo como _sentido común_, y tan abstraída como estaba no notó el momento en que un alto militar rubio salía del baño de hombres tratando de encender un cigarro sin mirar al frente.

La colisión fue todo un espectáculo.

―¡Ouch! ¡Fíjate por donde andas, imbécil! ―bramó Rebecca sin siquiera molestarse en reconocer al _agresor_. Era un tipo, y eso le bastaba.

―Que mujer más escandalosa… ―murmuró una voz conocida.

Rebecca frunció la frente al ver al Teniente Primero Havoc, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

―Bah, debí imaginarlo, todos los hombres de esta ciudad son unos inútiles, especialmente los que están bajo el mando de Mustang.

Havoc suspiró soltando volutas de humo, a sabiendas que no había manera de discutir con la Teniente Catalina. Era simplemente un caso perdido. Ajustó su chaqueta y continuó su camino de vuelta hacia la oficina.

Rebecca vio a Havoc alejarse con los labios apretados. Ja, aparte de idiotas, son descorteces con las damas, pensó indignada.

―¡Hohoho! ¡Mi querida Teniente Catalina! ¡Bienvenida al Comando Central!

Rebecca logró una sonrisa débil ante el extravagante entusiasmo de su máximo superior.

―Se lo agradezco, Su Excelencia.

Gracias a ella el Führer Grumman había encontrado –como era usual- una excusa más para alejarse de su papeleo de rutina y darle a su asistente un dolor de cabeza más fuerte.

―Espero que los arreglos que hemos hecho para su instalación en el cuartel general sean de su agrado. Sólo me queda esperar que encuentre el trabajo en Central tan placentero como en el Este.

Rebecca quería decir, _lo dudo mucho._

―Ah, estaré atento a su desempeño, dado que es antigua subordinada mía, y ahora pertenece a la unidad de ese chico Mustang y de mi nieta ―añadió el anciano hombre sonriendo socarronamente tras el enorme bigote gris.

Rebecca trató de hacer a un lado el tono que parecía indicar que estaba espiándola y se concentró en el alegre recuerdo del momento en que, tras varios meses de liderazgo del Führer Grumman después la caída de King Bradley y los homúnculos, se había anunciado el parentesco entre el líder máximo de Amestris y la mejor francotiradora de la milicia.

Nunca había visto con tanta claridad la sorpresa en la expresión de Riza. Su rostro había perdido el color y había abierto tanto los ojos caoba que casi había jurado que iban a salírsele de las cuencas.

Ese momento solo fue superado cuando se supo que Mustang lo sabía desde el principio, y Hawkeye parecía dispuesta a cazarlo.

Los miembros restantes del Equipo Mustang, los hermanos Elric y los demás presentes habían estallado en carcajadas ante la aterrorizada expresión de Mustang.

_Ah, buenos tiempos, _se sonrío Rebecca, recordando que si bien aún no le gustaba mucho el alquimista de la flama y de verdad pensaba que los hombres de Central eran inútiles, también estaba segura de que con esa pandilla de tontos nunca tendría un día aburrido y estaría segura, _entre amigos._

―Daré lo mejor de mí, señor.

Grumman se ajustó los lentes.

―Lo sé, Teniente.

Rebecca Catalina salió con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era una mujer de gustos simples.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gente.<strong>

**Huh, ya sé que llevo siglos sin publicar nada. Se lo atribuyo al trabajo y el final de semestre. Para el alivio de todos, estoy en vacaciones de la Universidad y procuraré adelantar lo posible.  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer. Un review? Si?  
><strong>


End file.
